voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Voltron (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Voltron.png|Official stats. |-|Season 1= 92. Voltron intro almost done.png Voltron02.jpg 94. Voltron is freaking huge.png|Big V is freakin' HUGE. Remember the team walking into Blue's mouth? 95. Voltron face detail.png 62. Voltron ready to fight.png|Ready to take on first (ro)Beast... 70. Voltron standing after attack.png 71. Serious Voltron after dodging energy ball.png 72. Voltron is bigger than the mountain.png|Scale? What scale? 76. Voltron's wing shield.png|Wing shield. 67. Voltron gets out of danger using Lion's thrusters.png|Using the lion's thruster to slide out of danger. 73. Voltron back and wing detail.png|Back detail, with the wings... 78. Voltron's back detail with wings detatched for shield.png|...and without. 90. Black Lion (Voltron) chest V detail.png|Black Lion (Voltron's) chest detail. 2. Hold your ground.png 8. Voltron takes a swing.png 9. Voltron's wingless back detail.png 113. Voltron's cat hands.png 114. Voltron summons Hank's cannon.png|Hunk's bayard summons a B.F.G. 71. Voltron approaching Zarkon's ship.png 74. They're going to fire.png 77. Getting ready to punch with Green.png|“Talk to the hand. But lemme warn you, she’s kinda grumpy.” 80. Voltron sword slice charge.png 81. Voltron is cutting them up.png 83. Coming back for more.png 84. Sighting along sword.png 85. Headshot as V comes in for yet more.png 86. Green leads the charge.png 87. Voltron paralyzed by Zarkon.png|Paralyzed by Zarkon. 94. Voltron being possessed by Zarkon.png|Possessed by Zarkon and about to break up. 95. Lions being blown apart from Voltron.png |-|Season 2= S2E03.247. Voltron face closeup.png S2E03.252. Voltron twisting around.png S2E03.254. Voltron firing reverse boosters.png S2E03.258. Voltron pulls out Red's jawblade.png|A true boy scout always comes prepared...with a second blade to give ol' Prorok a Glasgow Smile! S2E03.259. Voltron about to shank Robeast.png S2E03.260. Robeast Prorok vs. Voltron size.png|Fighting the robeast version of a Prorok. S2E03.271. Pidge form shield.png S2E03.279. Voltron warmed by explosion light.png|Voltron witnesses Pennywise's true form and finds it unimpressive. Eat it, you shapeshifting clown. S2E03.280. Voltron going aww snap.png S2E03.291. Voltron gets ready to duke it out again.png S2E04.263. Voltron preparing to form shield.png S2E04.264. Voltron lunging down with shield.png S2E04.266. Voltron about to get wrecked.png S2E04.274. Red and Green sword lightning.png S2E05.241. Voltron swings sword (good back detail).png S2E05.242. Zarkon's ship vs Voltron.png|Is that the biggest you’ve got? S2E05.250. Voltron getting possessed again.png|"No Zarkon, we will not do the funky chicken for your amusement! NEVER!" S2E05.253a. Voltron turning into a five way flashlight 2.png S2E06.236. Voltron - form sword.png S2E06.242. Eat your heart out Zarkon mine's bigger.png|"Just call me the can-opener, cause I'm about to bust open your metal ass!" S2E11.249. And the big V is back.png S2E11.250. Voltron bull rushes Drazil.png S2E11.251. Voltron facial profile as they move to attack.png S2E11.254. Voltron about to go stabby Mcstabby on Drazil.png|"Uuup yoouuurssss!" S2E11.256. Voltron is stern yup.png S2E11.265a. Welp jobs done, what now 2 (large).png S2E13.8. Voltron materializing its sword.png S2E13.18. Hit the engine systems.png S2E13.38a. Voltron still at work chopping ship 2.png S2E13.39. Voltron getting ready to swing again.png S2E13.54. Komar spell strikes home.png|Komar hits home. S2E13.64. Paladins, can you hear me.png S2E13.82. What's behind door number 3.png S2E13.148b. Voltron awakens 3.png S2E13.149. Voltron summoning sword.png S2E13.155. Sparks fly in space right.png S2E13.158. Voltron dueling with Robeast Zarkon suit.png S2E13.165. Hunk form shoulder cannon.png S2E13.165a. Hunk form shoulder cannon 3.png S2E13.192a. Voltron is being knocked about 2.png S2E13.224. Voltron used stabby mcstabby, it didn't work.png S2E13.327. Voltron comes around for yet another round.png S2E13.331. Is this what a flying jab looks like.png S2E13.338. You dead yet brah.png S2E13.340. Enough is enough bruh.png S2E13.349. And here comes the blazing sword finally.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.91. Word of Voltron's triumph is spreading.png S3E03.340. He's back you suckers.png S3E03.341. Hunk, I'm a leg - pretty cool right (compiled).png S3E03.344a. Cmon it's like you guys aren't even trying 2.png S3E03.347. I make this look good.png S3E04.37. Pidge, any chance you could explain what I'm seeing right now.png S3E04.52. Voltron turning around.png S3E04.53a. Voltron talkes a walk on the dark side of a moon 2.png S3E04.57. Voltron hovers over front end of ship.png S3E04.181a. It's not Voltron, obviously 2.png S3E04.330. Voltron's back.png S3E04.331. Voltron makes off with the l00t.png S3E04.342. Voltron makes off with the comet.png S3E05.275. Don't look back V your kitten is following.png S3E06.331. Voltron arrives to confront the comet ship.png S3E06.338. Put your hands together Voltron.png S3E06.347b. Too bad Voltron didn't keep the original third eye 3.png S3E06.352. Decisions decisions.png S3E06.353. Good detail on the Black bayard Red paladin's sword for V.png S3E06.366a. Voltron summoning Hunk's cannon 2.png S3E07.212. Wait so which came first the Voltron or the Lions.png|This is a chicken or the egg situation isn’t it? S3E07.223. Voltron stands for the first time.png S3E07.227. Surprise surprise it ain't dead.png S3E07.235. Voltron shielding against darkwalker's weapon.png S3E07.252. Slice and dice that sucker.png S3E07.256. Voltron headshot from left rear quarter.png S3E07.277. As the Defender of the Univers.png S3E07.333. We use the sword.png S3E07.338. Doesn't slamming them together give their Paladins a headache.png|Do the Red/Green paladins ever get headaches at the end of the day? S3E07.340. Voltron pauses for a moment.png S3E07.364. Voltron kneeling after exiting Rift.png S3E07.366. They had unwittingly enlarged the Rift.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.273. Strike an epic pose and wait for it.png S4E01.275a. And now for Voltron's boom stick 2.png S4E01.278. tfw Voltron calls shotgun.png S4E01.280. We'll escort you the rest of the way.png S4E03.274. Initializing cloak.png S4E03.275. I'm not sure how long we can keep this up.png S4E03.292. Voltron's cloaking fails.png S4E03.293. Oh snap they can see us now.png S4E03.302. Voltron firing Hunk's cannon.png S4E03.315. Voltron flying away from Zarkon's fleet.png S4E04.14. Now this hospital can service the entire sector.png S4E04.213. Team Voltron stacking tall.png S4E04.261. Voltron enters the show for realz this time.png S4E04.262a. Voltron vs hologram Myzax 2.png S4E04.354. Voltron speaks lol - I am here.png S4E04.359. What was that Voltron says.png S4E04.359a. What was that Voltron says 2.png S4E04.382. Voltron gets ready to dodge.png S4E04.407. And we didn't even do any damage.png S4E05.196a. At least this mist monster is actually whoa 2.png S4E05.211. Say cheeze you guys.png S4E05.220a. Voltron gets blow up epic style 2.png S4E05.225. Oh snap incoming at whatever oclock.png S4E06.21. Voltron gets ready to shield.png S4E06.25. Voltron stands amongst the flames.png S4E06.77. Whoa did we cause that earthquake.png S4E06.90. Oh snap it's closing on us.png S4E06.97. Gravity levels are spiking.png S4E06.99. Welp that didn't work.png S4E06.189. Voltron has Teh Power.png S4E06.189a. Voltron has Teh Power 2.png S4E06.192a. Voltron drills thru shields over Naxzela 2.png S4E06.209b. Thrusters are at max power 3.png S4E06.220. Voltron flies slowly away from Naxzela.png |-|Season 5= S5E03.193. Voltron flying towards newest galra beast.png S5E03.195. Voltron charges with shield.png S5E03.253. Hey now why is Lance still next to Hunk when he's an arm now right.png|Shared mindscape when everyone plugs in their bayards together. S5E03.274a. Voltron takes the hit on the shield 2.png S5E03.280. No not the face again.png S5E03.285. Tree beast drags Voltron towards its maw.png S5E03.289. And treebeast goes boom.png S5E03.291. Well now that that's done.png S5E03.291b. Well now that that's done 3.png S5E03.293. Voltron stands in the sunset watching cleanup.png S5E03.294. Because we stood on the shoulders of giants.png S5E04.291. Voltron slices, he kabooms.png S5E04.293. Voltron says talk to the hand.png S5E04.294. Uh oh someone has Voltron in their sights.png S5E06.76. Full power to thrusters.png S5E06.84. Voltron about to get cat slapped.png S5E06.90. Voltron takes a hit on the shield.png S5E06.100a. Voltron still holding his own against the White Lion 2.png S5E06.104. Voltron fleeing the mad space kitty.png S5E06.108. We must get back to the castle.png |-|Season 6= S6E01.184. Voltron faces Sendak's fleet.png S6E01.189. Yeah well Voltron will stomp on you Sendak.png S6E01.191a. Voltron's like well fiddlesticks 2.png S6E04.345. And Voltron is back with Keith at the helm again.png S6E04.346. Voltron headshot from starboard.png S6E04.347. Voltron faces Lotor's Sincline ships.png S6E05.7. Voltron with wings flared out.png S6E05.23. Voltron gets hogtied by the Sinclines.png S6E05.35. Time to get up and face the wormhole.png S6E05.36b. Voltron zoom zooms towards the wormhole 3.png S6E06.298. Voltron is still cooler than Sincline.png S6E07.6a. Keith calls for a shield 2.png S6E07.9. Voltron forms Hunk's cannon.png S6E07.16. Srs Voltron is very very srs.png S6E07.29. Shield up again or we're gonna get diced.png S6E07.32. Voltron coming back to the attack.png S6E07.34a. Mecha vs mecha 2.png S6E07.34b. Mecha vs mecha 3.png S6E07.36. tfw you get a tail to the face.png S6E07.41a. What to do what to do 2.png S6E07.41b. What to do what to do 3.png S6E07.43. Now we lure him in close.png S6E07.47. Voltron headshot closeup.png S6E07.58. Voltron gets ready to bite punch.png S6E07.60. Voltron firing with both hands now.png S6E07.61. Death by Lion blarrrg.png S6E07.62b. Get ready to fire the cannon again 3.png S6E07.62c. Get ready to fire the cannon again 4.png S6E07.69. Huh what't that strange tingling over there.png S6E07.74. Ooofff well that stung I think I'll just sit for a moment.png S6E07.78. Voltron readies a punch and in three two - whoops none.png S6E07.80. Apparently Lotor's sense of fair play has gone out the window.png S6E07.82a. Voltron gets flung forward after attack 2.png S6E07.84. Sincline follows up with a left hook.png S6E07.85. Hi rez of Sincline socking Voltron.png S6E07.86. Hi rez of Sincline kneeing Voltron in the back.png S6E07.87. Hi rez of Sincline giving Voltron an uppercut.png S6E07.98. Can we take five dude we're beat.png S6E07.111. And Allura is now seeing thru Voltron's eyes.png S6E07.113. Voltron brings its heads together to form sword.png S6E07.114. How many BTU's does that think put out one wonders.png S6E07.115. Voltron is on fire at both ends lol.png S6E07.115b. Voltron is on fire at both ends lol 3.png S6E07.121. Welcome to the void Voltron.png S6E07.126a. And a long clash of the titans is a go 2.png S6E07.126b. And a long clash of the titans is a go 3.png S6E07.131c. Supercharge Voltron is a go 4.png S6E07.139a. HAH THEY USED GOLION'S EYE FLASH 2.png S6E07.143. LMAO THEY USED THE HEAD SHOT.png S6E07.143a. LMAO THEY USED THE HEAD SHOT 2.png S6E07.146. Hah Lance just formed a gunblade ftw.png S6E07.166. At least Voltron's chest blast is non denominational this time.png|At least V’s chest weapon is non-denominational this time? S6E07.186. Well quiznack that does not look good.png S6E07.191. Castleship sneaking up on Voltron.png |-|Season 7= S7E06.311a. Voltron faces the odd storm 2.png S7E06.320. Voltron flying through the cosmic storm.png S7E06.321. What new macguffin are we gonna get now.png S7E06.322a. Okay so some sort of rockets 2.png S7E06.323. What to call these, titan boosters maybe.png S7E06.324. Voltron has some new wings sweet.png S7E06.342a. Since we're in the neighborhood 2.png S7E06.342b. Since we're in the neighborhood 3.png S7E06.342c. Since we're in the neighborhood 4.png S7E06.343. Might as well drop by home.png S7E07.5a. Voltron zooming along 2.png S7E07.5c. Voltron zooming along 4.png S7E07.100. As fate would have it, those students became the pilots.png S7E08.304. And oh hey long time no show Voltron.png S7E09.1. Voltron booking it back home.png S7E09.24. Oh hey looks like another new toy to destroy with.png |-|Season 8= Atlas_Voltron.jpg |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender